roleplaying_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:OC design, Dos and Don'ts/@comment-26319304-20160313222151
Ok just wanna throw my OC out here so everybody an nitpick at it and do such and such with it. Heck if you wanted to you could make animatronic siblings or what not..... Although keep in mind this isnt my normal OC sheet and will be subject to change in a rp with a speific sheet requirments Name: Cathy the Cat Species: Cat Appearence: Cathy the cat is a 5' 6" animatronic cat that has yellowish- golden coloured "fur" and white sliverish colour for her belly, tail is the same color but has orange and yellow, eyes are brown, her ears are also yellowish gold and white sliverish colouring (Yellow on outside white inside). Personailty: She is very friendly, but she is also very shy, and she's a.... um... Lets just say Firebug.... (Basicly she has a dark side that that unleashes a inner insane pyro :P) Appearence if she goes into one of her insane pyromatic episodes: Same thing but her eyes would turn crimson red, and she wields a blow torch and a pyro mask (from TF2) and a small canister on her back to fuel said blow torch Personality if she goes pyro: She is the complete oppisite of her normal personality she is ruthless, blunt, and insane..... Weaknesse's in normal state: She is really shy and tends to stay near the showstage or prize cornor so she isnt much of a help, and due to her being friendly if she is even able to reach the office she cant kill the guard because of her good heart. And even though shes the newest model, her servos lock up due to the radio waves from Mangle causing her servos to lock up. Weaknesse's when in Pyro state: Due to her pyro mask seeing everything goodie and happy she will sometimes like other things on fire, and due to her servos still locking up when Mangle is nearby if Mangle is near the office and a Animatronic is infront of her she will mistakenly light said animatronic on fire and wont do anything (Because while the animatronic is painicing all she sees is the animatronic dancing around with rainbows and sparkles coming from him >:3), And she tends to over think things she will sometimes deal more than she can chew. Advantages in Normal state: She is a very good friend (Once you get past the shy part) and can help with anything that she can do to help with, Even though she is shy she will stand up to other animatronics who bullie her friends, And if she makes it to the office and befriends the guard she can be use her friendlness against her and a animatronic can kill the guard..... At a very, VERY, steep price.... (I.e. She will not take to said animatronic again and will start to hate said animatronic) Advantages In Pyro state: Honestly, the only good thing that comes from her Pyro state is that if she somehow befriends the guard she does a epicly awesome BBQ Steak.